Sketch Book
by AllHearts
Summary: Sehun ingin sekali terlihat mengagumkan di mata Jongin. Tapi kesempatan selalu tidak ada. Lagipula Sehun sibuk dengan kegiatannya di buku sketsa miliknya dibandingkan kegiatan-kegiatan yang membuat anak perempuan berteriak-teriak. AU! Crak!Hunkai GS!Kai -badsummary- by : Allhearts


.

.

.

A Hunkai story

By

Allhearts

.

.

HULI

.

.

.

Semua dimulai sejak jam olahraga di hari Selasa.

Seharusnya Sehun tidak ngotot menolak ajakan Kris untuk bermain basket bersama. Karna pada akhirnya Sehun justru mendapati gadis-gadis berteriak-teriak menyemangati Kris. Dan Jongin ada di antara mereka.

Lalu semuanya berjalan begitu saja. Dan terus-menerus berjalan dengan sangat menyebalkan.

Pada saat itu Sehun baru saja menolak ajakan Yixing untuk bergabung ke dalam klub dance miliknya. Dan satu jam kemudian Sehun mendapati sekelompok gadis yang menonton latihan mereka dengan mata berbinar cerah. Dan Jongin ada di antara mereka.

Lalu pada saat Sehun yang baru saja menolak ajakan Luhan untuk bermain _skate _di lapangan. Dan pada saat Sehun melewati taman itu dirinya mendapati Jongin dan beberapa gadis temannya sedang menonton latihan _skate_ itu.

Masih banyak kejadian yang menyebalkan lainnya yang tidak ingin Sehun ingat. Sebenarnya itu tidak masalah seandainya saja tidak ada gadis-gadis itu di sana sesaat setelah Sehun menolak. Oh, bukan. Sehun bukan mengkhawatirkan tentang gadis-gadis itu. Sehun mengkhawatirkan tentang salah satu gadis di antara mereka yang bernama Jongin.

Sehun ingin sekali membuat gadis bernama Jongin itu kagum padanya. Tapi rencananya selalu GAGAL.

Seperti saat ini. Baru saja Sehun menolak ajakan Chanyeol untuk bergabung ke _band _miliknya. Tapi kemudian Jongin dan teman-temannya datang untuk melihat Chanyeol memainkan sebuah lagu dengan gitarnya.

Sehun mendengus kesal.

Kenapa rencananya selalu saja gagal?

Sekarang tidak mungkin Sehun mengambil salah satu gitar dan bersikap seolah dirinya baru saja diajak bergabung dengan grup itu. Lagipula Sehun punya hal lain yang ingin dilakukannya.

Sehun menghela nafas.

Kemudian pria bermanik hazel itu berjalan ke luar ruangan dan menuju ke balkon yang tak jauh dari sana.

"Sehun-_sunbae_!"

Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah seorang gadis yang memanggil namanya.

Manik hazelnya melebar saat menyadari seseorang yang memanggil namanya.

Itu Jongin.

Dan itu benar-benar Jongin.

"Ehm.. ehm.. a-aku hanya ingin mengantar ini. Ini milik Sehun-_sunbae,_ kan?" tanya Jongin sambil memberikan sebuah _sketch-book_ pada Sehun. Kepalanya tertunduk dan Sehun dapat melihat rona kemerahan yang samar terlihat di kedua pipi Jongin.

"Ah.. terimakasih banyak" jawab Sehun lalu mengambil bukunya itu.

"S-_sunbae_.. bolehkan aku bertanya?"

Sehun mengernyitkan dahinya. Namun kemudian tersenyum dan menarik Jongin untuk mendekat. Mereka melihat pemandangan kota Seoul dari balkon itu.

"Tanyakan saja.."

"I-itu.. kenapa _sunbae_ menolak ajakan Chanyeol _sunbae_ untuk bermain _band _bersama? Bukankah seharusnya itu sangat keren?"

"Ya. Tapi aku punya hal lain yang lebih penting"

"Hah? Apa itu alasan yang sama dengan alasan mengapa _sunbae_ menolak ajakan Yixing _sunbae_ bergabung klub dance? Lalu ajakan bergabung ikut tim _skate_? Lalu tentang pertandingan basket?"

Sehun terkesiap. Sehun sama sekali tidak menyangka Jongin tahu dirinya menolak semua ajakan itu. Padahal waktu itu Jongin dan teman-temannya baru datang tepat setelah Sehun menolak dan berjalan menjauh.

"Ya. Itu alasan yang sama"

Namun Sehun menjawab dengan senyuman.

"…"

"…"

"Maaf. Tapi.. bolehkah aku tahu? Maksudku.. ah, aku tidak memaksa" tanya Jongin lagi. Kini gadis itu kembali menunduk. Terlihat raut cemas di sana.

Sehun mengangkat tangannya yang menggenggam buku sketsanya. Kemudian memberikan buku itu pada Jongin.

"Walau sebelumnya tak ada yang melihat itu.. tapi lihatlah. Semua alasannya ada di sana" jawab Sehun sambil kembali tersenyum.

Ah.. Sehun memang tak akan pernah bisa berhenti tersenyum jika itu di dekat Jongin.

Wajah Jongin terlihat bingung. Namun akhirnya gadis itu menerima buku sketsa milik Sehun kemudian membukanya secara perlahan.

Di halaman pertama ada sebuah tulisan besar bertuliskan '486' dan sebuah tulisan kecil di sudutnya 'untuk calon Nyonya Oh'.

Lalu di halaman ke dua ada sebuah gambar rumah yang terlihat indah dan nyaman. Di samping gambar itu ada serentetan tulisan dan angka-angka yang tidak Jongin mengerti, namun satu kalimat yang Jongin mengerti di sana. 'Home Sweet Home'.

"Apa ini?" gumam Jongin bingung.

"Ya. Aku terlalu sibuk merancang rumah masa depan untuk calon istriku nanti hingga tidak sempat menerima ajakan-ajakan itu"

"Wah.. keren sekali. Memangnya _sunbae_ sudah tahu siapa yang akan jadi istri _sunbae_ nanti?"

"Tentu saja sudah" jawab Sehun sambil tersenyum dengan mata menerawang ke langit. "Ah.. jangan dibuka lagi. Itu belum selesai" katanya lagi saat melihat jemari Jongin yang nyaris membuka halaman selanjutnya.

"Wah.. dia beruntung sekali" gumam Jongin pelan. "Kalau boleh tahu.. dia siapa?" tanya Jongin sambil menutup buku sketsa itu.

"Ah.. soal itu, kau harus tahu"

"Ah, maafkan aku.. aku tidak memaksa"

"Aku tidak bertanya. Maksudku, aku hanya mengatakan kalau kau memang harus tahu"

Jongin menatap Sehun bingung sebelum akhirnya sanggup mencerna maksud perkataan Sehun saat Sehun kembali berucap.

"Dia adik kelasku. Namanya Kim Jongin. Dan dia baru saja melihat rancangan rumahnya di masa depan nanti di hadapanku"

Jongin tertunduk malu. Kedua pipinya bersemu merah.

"Aku mencintaimu, Kim Jongin"

"Bagaimana bisa _sunbae _seyakin itu?"

"Karna aku yakin aku pasti bisa membuatmu jatuh cinta"

"Bagaimana kalau tidak?"

"Aku akan membuatmu jatuh cinta mulai sekarang" kata Sehun sambil mendekap tubuh Jongin. "Bagaimana? Kau mau mencoba jadi pacar Oh Sehun agar bisa jatuh cinta padanya?"

"Tapi aku sudah terlanjur jatuh cinta pada Oh Sehun. Lalu bagaimana?" tanya Jongin sambil membalas dekapan Sehun dan menyembunyikan wajahnya yang telah memerah dari Sehun.

Sehun terkekeh pelan. "Kalau begitu, jadilah pacarku sekarang agar aku bisa meminangmu saat kita lulus nanti"

Sehun menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk mengangkat wajah Jongin agar bisa melihatnya. Kemudian mengecup lembut bibir itu. Hanya kecupan biasa. Sehun tidak gila untuk mencium Jongin di sekolah. Sehun masih menyayangi Jongin dan tak ingin gadis itu dihukum karena dirinya.

"Kau suka rancangan rumah kita?"

"Sangat suka"

"Kalau begitu, katakan padaku bagaimana rumah impianmu agar aku bisa merancang rumah kita sesuai keinginanmu"

Jongin tersenyum sebentar sebelum berceloteh panjang untuk menjawab permintaan Sehun. Terkadang Sehun melontarkan pertanyaan dan Jongin menjawabnya.

Ah, Sehun tidak jadi menyesal untuk menolak ajakan-ajakan itu sekarang. Sehun jadi punya lebih banyak waktu untuk merancang dan lebih banyak uang untuk ditabung, bukan? Lagipula Sehun lebih suka menabung untuk adik kelasnya itu – ups, maksudku – pacarnya itu – ah, bukan – calon istrinya itu dibandingkan mengikuti kegiatan yang membuat namanya dielu-elukan anak-anak perempuan lain di sekolahnya.

"_Oppa_, aku ingin kau bernyanyi untukku"

"Kau ingin aku bernyanyi apa, hm?"

"_Joha joha_"

Sehun tersenyum lebar sebelum akhirnya menuruti keinginan kekasihnya itu yang sambil mengeratkan dekapannya.

.

.

.

_I like you_

_I really like you_

_I want to give you my everything_

_You are the only one in my mind_

_I don't want to decorate it_

_Forever.. with you.._

.

.

END

**Waa.. satu lagi fanfic ngebut**

**Padahal mau siapin tugas x_x maafkan akuu**

**Betewe, aku suka banget tuh lagu 'Joha Joha'**

**Apalagi pas liriknya yang 'yeobeoseyo naui cheonsa' aaaa! Aku melting! Oke, sebelum aku menggila, lebih baik disudahi sampe di sini dulu deh x_x**

**Byebye^^ see you in the next fic!**

**Ciao!**

**Ehm..**

**Mind to RnR?**

**With love,**

_**Allheart**_


End file.
